fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fang
|kanji = ファング|romaji = Fangu|alias = Monster Hunter(おばけハンター, Obake Hantaa) The Fake Devil Slayer(そのインチキあくまスレイヤー, Sono Inchiki Akuma Sureiyaa)|color = Silver|text = Black|name = Fang|race = Human|gender = Male|birthdate = April 13th|birthplace = Fiore|age = 22 (Pre-time Skip) 25 (Post-time Skip)|height = 183cm''(Pre-time Skip)'' 188cm''(Post-time Skip)|weight = 67kg|eye color = Red|hair color = Blonde|blood type = A+|guild mark = None|unusual features = Tattoos ''(Awakened)|affiliation = Magic Council (loosely)|previous affiliation = Fiore|occupation = Hunter Mage Council Mage|previous occupation = Mage|team = None|partner = Himself|previous partner = Himself|base of operations = Earthland|previous team = None|status = Alive|marital status = Single|relatives = All Decreased|alignment = Chaotic Good|counterpart = Unknown|magic = Etherea Telekinesis Summoning Magic Archive Stanceblade|weapons = Any Etherea Weapon Kanshou and Bakuya}} Fang (ファング, Fangu) also known around Earthland by Monster Hunter '(おばけハンター, ''Obake Hantaa), is a currently wandering mage who travels the lands of Earthland, hunting any sort of wild beast that threatens mankind. He was said to hold S-Class level in terms of strength or maybe even higher. He is the sole survivor of the secret project called '''Lacrima Installment Project, a forbidden project that installs an artificial lacrima, which acts like another magic origin, into a child and was said to be able to boost one's five senses and magical energy beyond measures. For this reason, many started to fear Fang, calling him as a monster or a demon and driving him out of their villages whenever he enters. Despite this tragic childhood, Fang still moves forward and decided to become a beast slayer and slay all kinds of monsters out in the wild. He will find himself continuing this for seven years and starting to hunt demons around Earthland, which gave him the alias, The Fake Devil Slayer(そのインチキあくまスレイヤー, Sono Inchiki Akuma Sureiyaa) as he doesn't use a type of Devil Slayer Magic. His fascinating deeds and feats traveled around the world swiftly and Fang caught the eyes of the Magic Council who invited him to join their ranks, which he later half joins as he wants to freely travel the earth without any bonds but he promises that about half of the deeds he performs will go to the Magic Council. Appearance Fang is a young, light-skinned, handsome man in his 20s with a lean and muscular build who stands of a height of 183cm and a weight of 67kg. Fang's most notable feature will have to be his gold colored hair that is usually spiked backwards or is laid down with bangs ranging in different sizes down his face. His "down" hair style's bangs reach down to his nose, eye level, or to just where his jawline starts and is often seen to be smoothed out. His eyes are said to be wine-red that can reflect off his personality at times. Many times he appears in the Sorcerer Magazine '''as the '''Monster Hunter '''in the past for his fame and looks. This later increases the amount of requests for his monster and demon slaying abilities and the Sorcerer Magazine is also the reason why the Magic Council grew to study him and his ways of combat. For clothing, his main outdoor attire is a suit of shiny golden armor that is almost the same color as his hair. His armor covers his whole entire body, only leaving out his head to expose to the air outside. On the suit of armory is also blue marks that is exquisitely painted on. He also wears a red cape that flows behind him as he moves during the day of traveling. Under all of the plates of the suit, he wears a dark blue t-shirt with matching pants. Personality Fang is first introduced as a very quiet and collected person, which shadows over his past of being rejected in every area he goes and living solitude. He will try to use the mininum amount of speech in a conversation as he doesn't want to say anything irrelevant to the conversation being held, making the latter talking to him feel awkward. But this could be the result of being away from society for ten whole years, living in the dense forest. On contrary, this helps him with survival skills and provided knowledge about plants and animals living at his vast "yard". Fang loves humans, as he has a goal of becoming the ally of justice by using his knowledge of animals and plants to his forte by slaying them when beserk or using their parts to treat wounds at local hospitals. While must justice keepers go for dark guilds and dark mages, Fang's main focus is anything that has to do with nature and sometimes demons. Ironicly, Fang doesn't like places with large crowds and noise as he likes peace and quiet. He does try to make friends and hold them dearly. His value in friendship is to where he is willing to go to another whole level and do many things to help those he treasures, there are no limitations. Fang is not swayed by taughts or bluffs, as on the battlefield is when he becomes the "silent merciless killer", as stated by an enemy defeated by the latter. He focuses on the battle and predicting the opponent's next moves, which leaves all outside noise blocked out as his hearing is only taken in his mental talking, it doesn't matter whether the opponent is weak or strong. Along with the theme of fighting, Fang spends most of his freetime training and building up his use of weapons, coming up with new techniques to finish off the enemy quickly without using too much effort and time. He is quite care-free, as he gets comfortable easily and rests in the most awkward spots one could every think of. He once rested near a volcano because he was feeling cold and chilly. Fang also has a slight fear of heights since he gets all dizzy and passes out if he is high enough. But during battles, it seems like Fang has overcome his acrophobia, since he doesn't seem affected if the battle is aerial. History When Fang was just seven years old, his family was killed as he was one of the "lucky choosen ones" to become a rat to the top secret project, the '''Lacrima Installment Project. The project was headed by a unknown demon from the Books of Zeref who seeks to accomplish the goal of hardening eternano, solidify it into a lacrima that can fit into one's hands, containing the eternano inside it, then proceeding to insert the stone into human beings, allowing them to becoming stronger both physically and magics. The lacrima serves another purpose as it also enhances the bearers senses, letting them exceed normal limits. They did, successfully hardened eternano in the air, but problems arose in the next step. The prisoners started to rebel against the organization and broke many of the machinary used to perform the experiment. As a result, crimson was spilled and many of the captives died that night. Fang was lucky to survive the riot within cave, but the amount of experimenting grew and the treatment of the remaining rats has become harsh, leaving the survivors terrified. But this isn't over yet. The installment of the lacrima is even worse than the riot. The stone was proven to be too much for the subjects; so far, all of the people who have the stone inserted was driven to insanity and violence. The sane test subjects, including Fang, became even more frightened and refused to go have a lacrima inserted. The group had no chose but to elimate the lacrima-installed people, and the numbers of lab rats had decreased to about twenty five or so. The head of the experiment decided try the lacrima installment project once more and if comes up with the same results, then the project will be cancelled and the test subjects will be wiped of their memories and freed. Fang was choosen to become the "last rat" and he was sent to the installment room for the fated encounter. The lacrima had sucessfully been installed inside him through many processes, but as expected, Fang was then overtaked by madness and terror. The head demon was disappointed and drew his sword to kill the poor child and end his misery. Fang didn't want to die and became scared was the sword came closer and Fang bundled up into a ball, tighter and tighter as time passed slowly. But before the blade could even touch Fang, Fang suddenly released a dense and powerful blow purely out of eternano through a cry and the blow filled the whole cave; one could see a bright blue glow from the mountains if they are close enough. After the glow is all over, Fang, through his tears, saw corpes and lots of blood spilled from both the organization and prisoner. Fang was once again takened by terror and screamed as he had killed all who was in the cave that night. Word about this spread like rapid fire, soon enough, the accident was featured in front of every newspaper and magazine. Fang, with no home to go back to, tried to enter any village he comes to, but it was proven futile, as he citizens drive him out and calling him a monster. He was forced to live in the woods, where society can't see nor touch him. There, Fang slowly apdated into his new land, hunting animals and collecting herbs. To make use of his nature knowledge, Fang, now 17, travels the world, hunting down beasts that have gone beserk on humans, and collecting new data about Earthland's geography. He will find himself continuing this for five years, collecting job requests for him to complete, hunting beasts and even sometimes demons (which that earned him the nickname, The Fake Devil Slayer, since he doesn't use a type of Demon Slayer Magic, or any type of Slayer Magic) , and appearing in lots of media. Fang's effects around the world is what caused the Magic Council to invite him to join him. The latter kindly half-accepts, not wanting someone bond him but to travel freely. Fang then makes a promise that half of the successful jobs will be credited to the Magic Council. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Other Storylines = |-| Roleplays = Equipment Kanshou and Bakuya '(干将・莫耶, ''Gan Jiang and Mo Ye): * '''Kanshou: * Bakuya: ** Gateway to the Seven Heavens: Avesta '(アヴェスター, ''Avesta): * Sword Mode: * Armor Made: '''Training Sphere: Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Weapon Specialist: As a user of the magic, Etherea, Fang is quite confident in his skill of using any weapon he gets his hands on. Whether it would be a ranged or melee type weapon, Fang will use its abilities to the fullest in battle. For short-ranged weapons, like swords or daggers, Fang slices through the forces of any opponent who dares challenge him. He uses a rather special style that he self-taught living isolated from society, which is using a melee weapon as both short and long ranged weapon. This technique is proven to work best against mulitple enemies. For example, Fang usually fights in the dual weapon zone. If there is two or more enemies, Fang throws one of his blades toward a side of the battle, making the blade fly like an arrow directly into a fatal zone. While that's happening, Fang fights the person before him with the melee weapon currently equiped. Once he finds an opening, Fang will attempt to grab the weapon he threw before and if successfully, Fang will continue fighting with dual weapons, or repeat the said process all over again. If it's a failure, Fang still uses two hands, as he passes the blade hand to hand, behind his back or over his head, leaving the enemy bewildered since they were expecting a blow from the side before the passing, now Fang can strike the opposite side that was left with no defense covering the opponent's side up. As one could see, Fang perfers battling with two hands, though he could fight with one weapon. Fang once states that fighting two-handed gives better offense and defense with more techniques you could do to win the battle. As for ranged weapons, Fang is not as great as he is with melee, but still, one should not underestimate his abilities with bow or gun. His accuracy is enhanced with his enhanced eyesight from the lacrima installed inside him, with this, his shots are sure to hit, almost 100 percent. People once said that Fang once had a bullet coming toward him, but the used a bow and arrow and shot the arrow just on the side of the bullet, not completely destroying it, but just close enough to graze the bullet on the side and send it off course. But this however, is a risky move to make. It should also be noted that Fang can draw out and shoot an arrow just in a second, with this speed, the target is left to defending himself/herself against the shower of arrows coming and coming. This technique is quite useful for stopping an enemy from advancing closer and closer. In a nutshell, whether it's melee or ranged, Fang is a formidable opponent when using a weapon. Techniques * Sword Pressure (剣圧, Ken'atsu): A basic ability which can be learned by almost everyone and their mother, but it sure is deadly if utilized properly; it is the most basic techniques that one can perform with their sword. When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. ** Sword Pressure: Thunder Fang (剣圧・雷牙, Ken'atsu: Raiga)is another way of using Sword Pressure invented by Fang. Instead of using a broad swing of the blade, Fang first gathers wind and his energy into his sword while pulling the sword, horizontally, behind him slowly on his side, and then trust the blade forward with a big push on the hilt of the sword. This then releases on the energy that was stored inside the blade to go outside in a straight line toward the intender path. All the wind and energy will utterly obliterate anything that stands in its path. As one could see aftermath, it is much more powerful then the regular swing of Sword Pressure. It leaves a path of destruction, especially on the ground, which is a huge long crater in floor with cracks by the side and dents almost everywhere. But Sword Pressure:Thunder Fang has a weakness, it could easily be dodged if the target is quick on his/her feet. However, this move is more direct and is helpful when used on mulitple enemies at once. ** Sword Pressure: Circling Thorn (剣圧・輪刺, Ken'atsu: Waira): Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Fang cannot just rely on weapons to earn himself a victory at any given battle, he has to be able to attack and defend with his bare fists. Not only does he train with his weapons, he trains day and day to improve his way of using his hands. Fang is able to deliver blows that could paralyze a person for a small moment using his bare hands to punch or kick directly toward their pressure points. Fang has memorized the human weakness points of the body and uses that knowledge against where the points aren't protected. Fang's style of hand-to-hand combat is all about weak points in a wrap. He first starts of the battle with striking random places the seem to be weak or not as durable in terms of sight. If there is a couple, Fang proceeds to elimate any spots that aren't pressure points as his policy is to finish all battles quickly. If there are any points to this point, Fang will repeatly strike those points with blows with his fists or feet until the opponent is left unmovable. But if there isn't any points, Fang just hits the logical places, like chest or head, to defeat the enemy. With his magic Archive, Fang has stored data about all types of combinations of attacks and locks through all previous battles. He goes memorizing one by one everyday, copying other's moves out of the ones he finds most interesting and deadly. He studies the movement, speed, and strength of the lock or attack to see for any openings that he should cover up or try to break through if the same attack or lock is thrown onto him. He is also able to fight with anything in his hands. Like once, he defeated a dark mage by using a single leaf in about a minute. Although he uses his hands a lot in direct hand combat, he does time-to-time use his feet for powerful kicks that can knock out a normal person clean for several days. Using his skilled feetwork, Fang is able to disarm any mage using a weapon, whether it be strapped on or held, Fang will find a way. Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Immense Reflexes: Incredibe Speed: Overwhelming Durability & Endurance: Other Attributes Abnormal Sensor Skills: Expert Tactician: Well Trained Medic: Magical Abilities Abnormal Amount of Magical Power: * Magical Aura '(魔力の霊気 ''Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power) is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts. Fang's aura is classified as a Monster Aura. '''Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Outstanding Power), as it is classified, is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful mages are capable of this aura, and are generally Guild Aces, if not masters. In the canon, two individuals have shown this aura. Upon release, the magic almost consumes the user in their color, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. However, "Monster" auras aren't limited to intimidation, and can be used for the preparation of a spell. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura. * Second Origin Activation (二原解放, Nigen Kaihō) is a spell exclusively mastered by those mages who possess the control and power to summon their Second Origin without it passively inducing its effects. The rumored Second Origin (二原, Nigen) is, in fact, wrongly named. When considering the nature of the Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), the Second Origin and its activation is simply unlocking the full extent of one's Magic Origin and power. There are a number of ways one can go about unlocking it: it can be a natural process that takes a considerable number of ways, a sudden surge of willpower during a situation of crisis or accelerating the process through magic such as theArc of Time. However, all of these cause the passive effects of unlocking one's Second Origin to be visible. In the case of Dragon Slayers, it appears to dramatically improve one's physical prowess, but also the intensity of their magical power. However, in the case of standard mages, it vastly increases the quantity of magic they may use in any given situation for a brief period of time, giving them access to magic and equipment that can potentially rewrite the laws of magic itself, though the claim itself is debatable. In order to unlock one's Second Origin without inducing its passive effects all the time, one must firstly impose a sealing condition onto the said portion of the Magic Origin. Due to magical energy being so closely aligned with one's willpower and conviction, this is done so through a rather unique method: the Pact (盟約, Meiyaku). The Pact, in this case, is one that the user makes upon reaching the full level of potential within one's Magic Origin, which in itself takes a considerable amount of time, or emotional upheaval, to achieve. When doing so, the Pact automatically causes this portion of one's magical power to be sealed in a series of magical seals that can only be unlocked with the fulfillment of the Pact, which in Fang's case, would be the Ascalon. However, due to the strain of the sudden outpour of magical energy within the body, this state causes one to be heavily drained following its immediate use, despite causing a notable increase in the capacity of one's magical power. However, considering that the sudden outburst of magical power within one's body is caused due to the extreme sealing caused by the Pact, one is since unable to recreate the same seal due to the strictness of the requirements. As a result, the portion of magical power sealed is then assimilated to the natural reservoir of magical energy they can access within themselves. While this causes a considerable increase in their base capabilities, given that they can induce the passive effects of the Second Origin "state", they are since incapable of such a large outburst of magical energy through natural means. Techniques * Defenser (魔関 (ディフェンサー), Difensā lit. Magic Barrier) is a basic magic spell, and one of the first spells any magician learns—it, along with Magic Ray, are the two defining powers of a magician. When performing Defenser, the user releases their magical energy outwards, utilizing Shape Transformation in order to mold their energy into the form of a hexagonal structure that surrounds them—before their magical energy reacts with the ambient eternano saturated within the environment, solidifying the structure, causing it to take the form of a hexagonal barrier that surrounds the user's body which acts as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. The shield itself is similar to a geodesic dome, made of tessellating hexagons. The shield protects against magic, bullets, explosions, and other projectiles—however, enemies are still capable of passing through it if they nullify their magic. Also, if Defenser successfully guards an attack, it unleashes a spray of light around the dome that does damage equal to the enemy's attack power to anything hit by the light. In fact all attacks can be reflected, with correct timing. The user can manipulate the barrier into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about one hundred feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome one foot thick about a mile in diameter (five thousand, two hundred and eighty feet) and a dome one inch in thickness the user can project for about three point two miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. In any case, the barriers can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. However, Defenser is slightly difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing—despite this, once the user gets the hang of casting Defenser, it will be incredibly simple to harness it in any way that they wish. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from magical draining. The barrier can only be used for a total of one hundred and five seconds and requires one hundred and twenty seconds to cool down. If the user has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of fifteen seconds where they have no defense against attacks. A special trait of Defenser is that with any Elemental Magic, the user is capable of infusing their element into the barrier, granting it special properties that make Defenser an extremely versatile spell. ** Defenser Counter: Defenser is also capable of being utilized as a form of counterattack, allowing the user to deliver damage to the attacker when the user is hit; essentially, it is just as it is labeled; a counterattack. When performing Defenser Counter, the user kicks Defenser away from them upon the moment of the spell being activated, before returning to them as magnetized. This serves not only as a reflector, but also as an unpredictable approach to opponents. If timed correctly, it will trip opponents, leaving them vulnerable to follow-up attacks. Upon contact with the opposing technique, Defenser reverses the opponent's attack, whether it be close-range or projectile, upon them, returning it to sender, causing the user to retaliate in any way that they wish as well. If the attack is a projectile, it will simply be deflected behind them and upwards at about a thirty degree angle. It's worth noting explosive projectiles can still explode and will still do damage if they are struck when the Defenser is dissipated. If the attack is a powerful spell such as a Secret Art, then the attacker will be knocked back at a ninety degree angle. The user is capable of leaping out of the counterattack, allowing them to take the opponent by surprise. Essentially, a Defenser, when used to counter, multiplies a spell or technique's damage by one point five percent when there is a successful counter. If a projectile is reversed several times, then this method of harnessing Defenser will be rendered null and void, as the user loses the energy to retain the stance, and the projectile just passes through the stance and damages the user normally. Defenser is capable of being used for regular offense, as with it, the user is capable of knocking their opponent downwards. Defenser, when used as a counterattack, weaker when used against airborne opponents, and doesn't become invincible. It can travel through enemies unhindered, though. However, since the user kicks it, they cannot hold it in place, meaning that timing is crucial in reflecting projectiles. Note that when Defenser comes back to the user, it can also reflect any projectiles back at any angle at the last second. * Magic Signal (魔法衛星放送, マジックシグナル, Majikku Shigunaru Literally meaning "Magic Satellite Broadcasting") is a spell derived from the use of a Magical Aura, and is a common method for most mages to sense the presence of other people. The Magic Signal works through precise control over one's magical energy, although it doesn't need to be exceptional. Most ordinary mages are able to utilize this spell with enough training; about a week of intensive training. The spell takes focus by exerting one's magical aura in precise pulses, therefore increasing their overall radius several meters beyond what one would normally achieve when exerting their power. While they exert their power in pulses, the overall essence remains with the user of the spell. The effect of the spell takes place following the interaction of these pulses with a source of magical energy. This interaction signals the user of their presence, and allows them to appropriately respond. However, an obvious backlash is exposing their own selves while using the spell, consequently causing tension among mages who utilize the spell and whomever it encounters. For this reason, most opt to only use it when in a hostile environment. An additional benefit from training the Magic Signal is for the ability to estimate the quantity and quality of an individual's magical energy after having the pulse ''encounter with them multiple times. In turn, an individual is able to give an approximation to their emotional state and the level of threat they are facing with, allowing for an appropriate preemptive strike if necessary. Fang's pulses work as a scanner, maping the whole area around using his waves. This allows him to understand the terrian better and use it to his advantage during the battle. Etherea 'Etherea' (えせり, ''Eseri) is a Caster-type magic that allows Fang to conjure up ethereal weapons purely from his own raw magical energy. Note that the user can only create melee weapons, and that ranged weapons are not possible. Said weapons are virtually weightless to the user, regardless of their skill level. This makes for optimal usage even by those lacking in notable physical might. The durability and sharpness of Etherea depends solely on the the raw magical power of the user. For example, Fang's blades are usually nearly indestructible and could be sustained for a long period of time. Yet, if the user is a low level mage, things will not go so smoothly and soon the blade will run out of power and dissolve. The blade works like any other sword in that it will not burn through a metal blade simply from being a product of magical energy. However, once again, if the user's magical power is great enough, they could simply burn through the metal blades of the much weaker mages. As said before, one can only make melee weapons. The reason to this limitation is unknown. The user can create anything from a sword of varying shapes and designs to a battle axe or even nunchucks. The weapons take a somewhat transparent look in the color matching the mage using said magic. Also, the weapons glow rather brilliantly and give off an otherworldly ambiance. Yet, on the same token, can give off an eery vibe. This is all according to the user's personality and mood. Fang's blades are rather special, as he could create blades that appear in solid shape and varying in colors. But Fang's hypothesis is that since he has more magical energy via Artifical Lacrima, that the blades can be produced with looks that are in solid form, not transparent. Fang has created a total of three technique that gives him a boost in his use of Etherea. Techniques * Addition Blades: * Absolute Control: * Shift: Telekinesis Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu) is a type of Caster Magic used by Fang. It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their minds. This is done by manipulating the Eterano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eterano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. Basic level use of this Magic is categorized as Macro-telekinesis and more advanced levels of this Magic can be categorized as Micro-telekinesis. The most skilled users, like Fang, of this magic have been thought to possess other magics, due to the nature of Telekinesis. Macro-telekinesis, of course, refers to the movement of larger objects like people, furniture, weapons and plants and earth. Skilled use of Macro-telekinesis has been mistaken for other magics, such as Earth Magic or Plant Magic, however only as far as a beginner in said magic. The skilled use of Macro-telekinesis could also be mistaken for a single Wind Magic spell as Fang could cause himself to levitate and fly, though Fang perfers not to as to his fear of heights. Micro-telekinesis refers to the movement of smaller substances and, therefore, is a lot harder to do as it requires a great deal of precision and control. Micro-telekinesis can, due to what it works with, appear similar to other magics. The easiest use of Micro-telekinesis is the movement of water and other liquids, which can to a degree appear similar to Water Magic. There is also the ability to cause movement in the air or with the wind and can be easily mistaken for Air or Wind Magic. The most difficult use of Micro-telekinesis is often called Pyrokinesis or Cryokinesis. This requires the most control and is the most likely to be confused for another magic, Fire and Ice Magic respectively. The user would raise or lower the temperature by visualizing the movement of the Eterano to either increase or decrease and therefore either set something on fire or freeze it. Masters of Telekinesis can combine the Macro and Micro levels of this magic to use what has been referred to as Tactile Telekinesis. By using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, the mage cloaks themselves in a layer of their own telekinetic energy just above the skin. Through this, they are capable of approximating feats of super-human strength, flight and a degree of invulnerability, which allows them to deflect solid objects the moment they make contact with the telekinetic energy. Also, by using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, the mage can extend the telekinetic field around objects they make contact with and then lift them using the skills of Macro-telekinesis to appear to have super-human strength. Fang uses this to intimidate his opponents by lifting up somethin, like rocks, that are three times his size with one hand and Telekinses, often leaving the opponent so shocked that they turn pale. Fang uses this magic and combines it with another. For example, using Summoning Magic, he summons mulitiple blades, and then uses Telekinses to send them flying toward the opponent. You can see this example to the gif on the right. But instead of Summoning Magic, Fang uses Etherea the most. While Fang is still in the middle of creating the blades, he sends the particles toward the target via Telekinses while he still solidifies the particles into blades. The blades continue to build up and fly and the swords should be complete by the time they've reached about an inch away from the intended target. Summoning Magic Summoning Magic (召しの魔法, Meshi no Mahō) is a Caster and Holder Magic that provides Fag the ability to summon objects out of thin air from a completely different location. Summoning Magic is a magic that can be catalyzed by two different sources: a magical item such as a scepter, or one's own magical energy. By using one's magical power and subjugating an animate or inanimate object (animals and weapons, per-say), one highlights a seal of sorts onto them. This seal connects the two users magically, and when an individual has recited an incantation or gone through a simple process, they may transport the object from somewhere else to their own location. Several individuals utilize this magic to summon beasts that they have subjugated, in a similar manner to Take Over. However, unlike Take Over spells, the beasts use their own powers in combat. However, dependent on the summoner, the attitude of the beast may go haywire and attempt to overwhelm the summoner instead. Also, summoning inanimate objects such as weapons or large objects is easier, as they do not have a conscious to act upon. This can make it similar to Requip, in a way, except without the hundred-items limit. With this, Fang has kept rare items he found while on his journeys such as swords or gemstones. His storage vault has abondoned the very definition of time. Fang is able to put food into his vault and the food will still be safe to eat, even if Fang pulled it out after a year has gone by since when he first stored it. Archive Archive '(古文書 ''Ākaibu) is a Caster Type Magic utilized by Fang. Archive is a Magic that allows the user to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. The concept behind Archive Magic came about just recently, contributing to its rarity. Fang collects all pervious data about his discovery and previous fights he has gone through. This way, Fang is able to increase his hand-to-hand combat skills and weapon using skills as well. *Force Blast : User can manifest his Archive Magic in a form of Magical screens and forcefully explode them in front of his target causing similar damage of a blast. It is sufficient enough to throw away his target into the air, as seen with Wendy. *Force Shield' : User creates a shield from screens of Archive Magic. It is, however, unknown to what degree they can stand up to assaults'.' *'Telepathy (念話 Terepashī): With this Magic, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. A strong Mage like Fang can use this Magic with a mass of people. *Information Transfer: The user transfers information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconaissance missions, since the user can send information regarding miscellaneous data (such as the nearby surroundings, for instance) to his comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real time; with this, he can help his allies navigate where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that the user can transfer also includes the knowledge on how to perform powerful spells and enchantments. Stanceblade '''Stanceblade (三成否剣 (スタンスブレード), Sutansuburēdo lit. Sword of the Three Outcomes) is a Subspecies Magic of Sword Magic that is known to only a select few. Essentially, Stanceblade is a fighting style that involves the user focusing magical energy upon different parts of their body; allowing them to map a large number of actions without resorting to utilizing too many skills, or possessing numerous weapons. Each switch of the stance requires as little as a single acknowledgement to execute, but the action will perform a different action depending on the stance. Thanks to Stanceblade, the user has different spells that can be switched between manually, or chosen automatically depending on the target. There's some kind of trade-off; as the user needs to prepare in order to use their other stance, but they gain extended range and attack power as a result. What makes the user an unpredictable fighter is their ability to synchronize the five stances, to create a complex combo. The Stanceblade magic gives the user enhancements to one of their parameters, such as feet equalling speed, and de-buffs to compensate those enhancements. However, the user is only capable of fighting in a single stance for a short time; determined by their stamina, which is a measure of how much magical energy they have left. When a stance is released, it has one hundred points of stamina, and when a stance is being utilized; its stamina drops by half a point every second; this equates to three minutes and twenty seconds of stamina.) The stance also loses half a point of stamina for every attack that the user attempts with it. Once their stamina drops to fourty, the user begins to fatigue; and when their stamina reaches zero, their attacks drop in damage by a factor of zero point seven times. Stances regain zero point eight points of stamina per second when not being used, in addition. In addition, with Stanceblade, the user is capable of utilizing a naturally-assigned magic, meaning that along with their physical capabilities, their entire power-set is changed, making their a difficult opponent to figure out in terms of battle style. Essentially, Stanceblade is a very strategic magic; as its full strength relies on being in the right mode at the right time. * Type Speed (翔疾 (タイプ・スピード), Taipu Supīdo lit. To Soar Swiftly): Faster movement, weaker attacks; along with higher jumps and lower defense. In this form, the user has shown to be immensely fast, which fits somebody with small size and a waifish build. Their tremendous raw power, allows them to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between them and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond. The user can effectively use their agility to use the battlefield to their advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep their opponents unsure of their attack patterns. With Type Speed, the user moves at such a speed that their foes more often than not can't register their movements, until they've made them; with Type Speed, the user is also skilled enough to dodge at tremendous speeds, even if they're assaulted from behind. When launched into the air, the user can perform several tricks before finally landing on ground. The user has also shown on several occasions that they can jump incredibly long distances, up to several hundred meters by applying speed to their jumps. The user is capable of moving so fast that they can decapitate an entire army of foes without them even having time to react. The user often only appears as a variable coloured shimmer of energy, with only the fastest foes even catching sight of their true figure during a battle. This incredible speed gives them an edge in battle against slower or close-range fighters. Excelling in hit-and-run tactics with Type Speed, the user is able to evade many a combatant in both long and close-range; their movements are so tremendously swift that few would be likely to see an attack take place—this enables them to attack almost a multiple of ten times in a row per second. Not only that, but their movement is fluid and precise, and rarely will they exert effort in movements. * Type Shield (盾 (タイプ・シールド), Taipu Shīrudo lit. Shield): Higher defense, slower movement. Upon activating the form the user becomes incredibly durable and sturdy. It is a great amount of defense and durability that one wouldn't gauge just by staring at the user. In this form, the user's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes them very durable compared to a normal human. They are durable enough to the point that if a person beats them with a thick wooden stick, the stick would eventually break and the user would show little discomfort. This level of durability is how the user can survive things such as falls from several stories and landing on a vehicle from two hundred feet with no discomfort. In fact, the user's body is highly resistant to physical injury, capable of withstanding assault from high-caliber bullets as well as attacks from super powered individuals; they are capable of absorbing bullets from small-arms weapons firing conventional ammunition. However, the user is particularly vulnerable to sonic-based attacks. The user can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories, being repeatedly struck with superhuman force or by several powerful energy blasts, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to themselves. Additionally, in this form, the user's muscles produce lesser amounts of fatigue toxins during physical activity than do those of ordinary humans. The user can exert themselves physically at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in their blood begins to impair them. The user is also capable of surviving in harmful areas for long periods of time such as underwater or in toxic gases. However, all of this comes at a great cost—in exchange for high defenses, the user's speed is cut, to the point that perhaps a snail could outpace them. * Type Buster (撃斬 (タイプ・バスター), Taipu Basutā lit. To Be Struck with a Slash): Stronger attacks, stronger launch ability, lower defense against launching. In Type Buster, the user performs something seemingly impossible; they convert almost the entirety of their magical power into potential energy, using the small amount of magical energy within their body to catalyze and sustain the transformation they undergo; their strength becomes absolutely monstrous, as it is the sole enhancement the user is granted in Type Buster. This is a consequence of the conversion to potential energy, which, when driven by movement, is immediately converted into an excess of kinetic energy, bolstering the user's physical attacks by an enormous level. Possibly best seen through their sword, a simple swing from their sword in Type Buster enables the user to create powerful shockwaves of air, each as sharp as the edge of their blade. In an absolutely impressive display of brute force, simply swinging their sword to attack can shatter giant boulders and rip the ground apart, causing rocks and rubble to rise in a massive shockwave. The advantage to this massive strength comes in the aftershock; even with pure physical blows, such as kicks, or punches, the user's strikes have no real need to connect because the shockwaves of air that follow pack enough force to completely stun an opponent, leaving them a sitting duck as the user proceeds to unleash physical blows that, at high enough power, can send their opponents flying back several feet from pure strength alone. Even their speed gains a boost in Type Buster, with the user being capable of using their leg strength for massive bursts of speed. The downside to this, however, is that it is still slower than Type Speed, and, in addition, the user can only keep up this immense speed in a straight line; to make a turn, they have to slow to a completely stop, which makes them an easy target in the meantime. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Permission to use the article Etherea was given by Zicoihno. * Permission to use the article Stanceblade was given by Perchan. * Some spells like Defenser and Magic Signal are free-use. * Fang's appearance is Archer or Gilgamesh from Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Zero. * His birthday is the date he was made. * Fang's stats according to the author are: Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Sword user Category:Sword User Category:Swordsman Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Bow User Category:Male Category:Males Category:Archive Magic User Category:Telekinesis User Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Protagonist Category:Wandering Mage Category:Wanderer Category:Requip User Category:Human Category:Magic Council Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial artist